


The Love Pentagon: Classified

by HairiestHoes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Stalking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HairiestHoes/pseuds/HairiestHoes
Summary: Students X teachers and tension all between.Will the adolescents balance their work and scandal in a battle to be the teachers' pet?Coming in the upcoming 2020 school year.





	1. Chapter 1

Jeffery trudges towards his last period, staring aimlessly at the schedule held in his hand. His last classes had passed by uneventfully. Lunch was some kind of relief, but even that he hated. The mundane conversations drained all his energy and the old lockers and dim artificial lighting made the school seem even more run down than it already was. He was already tired of looking at this place. The dull buzz of background noise was giving him a headache, and made him feel claustrophobic. Students were scurrying around him like mindless robots, and in an effort to tune everything out, Jeffery’s mind wandered to his next class. Apparently the teacher was easy and laid-back. He grumbles, hoping that Biology will be somewhat more tolerable than Math. In the midst of his thoughts, Jeffery sees a shadow fall over his shoulder and feels a light shove; turning towards the culprit who rushes ahead. Immediately recognizing Robin by the signature sneakers he’d worn for years, he pushes past a swarm of students to greet his friend.

“Robin, wait up!” Jeffery calls out.

“Hey Jeffery, you look depressed, man. What are you thinking about?”

“Escaping this prison. How was your lunch?”

Robin laughs, “Aw well, I really enjoyed spending useless time with random people I don’t care about. What’s your last class?”

“Bio,” Jeffery says with disinterest, “room 264, you?”

Robin replies, “Same, I guess we have class together then. Cheer up, we’ll make things interesting.” he smirks. “ I’ll meet up with you there.”

As he walks on, Jeffery’s eyes stray to his watch and his shoulders slump. Only just over an hour and a half until he can go home, but it feels like light years away. Lost in thought, his eyes wander across the hall, scanning for a recognizable face. Through the chaos in the bustling hallway, a tall stranger in a navy blue button down and relaxed jeans stands out among the students. Supposedly, he was a new teacher. The man had well styled chocolate hair, and walked with a confident stride. Jeffery’s thoughts were cut off as he stumbled over his own two feet with a hand thumping on the wall to balance his weight. He looks around inconspicuously, hoping that no one saw. Just as he thought he was clear, another man, in his mid 40s, with an approachable air about him passes by. Slightly chuckling, he asks “You alright?” with a smile.

Jeffery stutters out, “Uh, I’m fine” he retorts defensively, sulking off with heat rising to his cheeks.

“I was just asking to see.” shoots back the man in a tone that suggested the conversation wasn’t over yet.

Jeffery was taken aback by the seemingly uncharacteristic edge to the man’s voice.

Backtracking, he stutters, “Oh-I- thanks, I’m Jeffery by the way.”

“I’m Sai Chung, but you call me Mr. Chung.” he said with a thin smile glued to his face.

To avoid answering, Jeffery turns away and rushes to his classroom. He’d wasted so much time with this stranger and now all the good seats would probably be taken.

Moments later, Jeffery stops at the doorway of room 264. Posters covered the beige brick walls and lab stations were scattered across the room. Student-made models seemed to suffocate the classroom in a plethora of colors. The room was already bursting with students chatting quietly with the occasional yell of laughter. He sees the same man in the striking navy shirt he’d seen in the hall, talking to a girl with long auburn hair in the front corner. A cool gust of wind brought in the scent of freshly fallen leaves and circled a faint whiff of musky cologne towards him.

“Excuse me again,” To Jeffery’s dread, the amused voice belonged to Mr. Chung. They slowly came face to face for Jeffery to find him posed with arms crossed over his chest.

“You teach here?” Jeffery said in surprise. “I was just looking around for a seat.”

Mr. Chung points, “How about right next to this girl in the front.”

Jeffery turns, slowly making his way to his apparently assigned seat with a grimace.

_Of course. Of all people, he ends up being my bio teacher._

As he takes his seat, the bell rings in his ears, haunting him of the next painful year to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feast sweet children :)

~3 weeks later~ 

“Did you finish grading the textbook questions from yesterday?”

Glancing up from the pile of student papers on his desk, James looks up at Sai with humor dancing in his eyes.

Smirking, James remarked, “I’m not that quick, Mr. Chung, but thanks for assuming.”

“I never assume anything, _ Mr Choi _. Don’t get your hopes up.”

James shakes his head at the papers he’s grading. “The only thing I’m hoping for right now is for these kids not to flunk our class.”

“Let’s work on our lesson plan for tomorrow so we can go home right away. Wait, you can give me a ride again right? The line I take is crowded all the time.”

“Of course, no problem,” James smiles, “I can help you out any time.”

~outside of Rm. 264~ 

Jiggling the door handle of his bio classroom, Jeffrey turns to Robin, “The door’s locked, that’s weird. Mr. Chung always leaves the door open. Where are they?” 

Robin shrugs, “No idea, let’s just wait here.” 

“I guess I should finish this while we wait.” Jeffrey says while quickly opening up his binder to last night's worksheet. 

“Seriously you didn’t finish again? It only took me like 15 minutes. But question 2 I just Googled.”

“I really need to finish this, let me copy,” 

“Fine but help me with math at my place. I have a test next week and Ms. Pagarigan is useless.”

“She can’t teach man, I feel you. I had her last year. What a waste of space. I don’t even want to talk about her bro” 

Robin laughs, “Just hurry and copy you lazy ass, are you always that easily distracted by teachers?”

“Shut up, this year’s just different. I actually like the way Chung and Choi teach.”

“So you admit it huh? You keep on talking about the jokes they make in our group chat.”

“Well obviously, they’re actually funny, what else would I do?”

“Nothing, Jeffrey, never mind.” Robin says with a sly grin while taking out his phone.

Down the hall, the two boys hear a loud chuckle. They glance ahead to see the familiar girl with auburn hair hiding her face behind her hands, obviously trying to contain laughter. 

Jeffrey calls out, “Hey, Athena what’s so funny?” 

“Nothing, Jeffrey, never mind.” she replies knowingly with the slightest twinkle in her eyes.

“Wha--” 

Cut off by the squeak of a door, Jeffrey sees Chung walking out of the doorway, towering over the group.

“Come on in, guys. Sorry to keep you waiting, we were a bit... occupied.” He awkwardly mumbles while maintaining eye contact.

Sitting together in their designated seats, the three classmates make conversation with Choi, who was finishing grading some papers.

Gesturing towards some scattered papers underneath Chung’s desk, Athena innocently questions, “What were you guys doing in here, is that classified or something?” 

“Depends if you say anything or not.” Choi says with his eyebrows raised.

“Don’t worry, I can keep a secret,” she casually laughs, glancing at Jeffery for just a second.


End file.
